1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jacks and more particularly pertains to a new load lifting and supporting device for leveling beams and other adjustable compressive load applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of jacks is known in the prior art. More specifically, jacks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,185; U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,730; U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,200; U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,280; U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,726; and U.S. Pat. No. 252,555.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new load lifting and supporting device. The inventive device includes a housing with opposite ends, a longitudinal axis extending between the ends, a threaded bore extending therethrough along the longitudinal axis, and an outer surface. A pair of opposed extension members each have a threaded portion and a head portion. The threaded portions are threadedly received in the threaded bore of the housing and are extendible therefrom.
In these respects, the load lifting and supporting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of leveling beams and other adjustable compressive load applications.